Consumers generally don't want to waste time being placed on hold when calling a call center for services, particularly a service they use regularly. Many companies such as car rental companies, airlines companies, travel agents, and credit card companies have special VIP 800 phone numbers that are given to preferred clients that prevents them or reduces the chances from being placed on hold for an extended period of time. These business service providers are constantly looking for advertising channels that gives them access to these preferred business customers and further ways to develop brand loyalty.